


Michael takes a break....from Love Month?!

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Be ready for Love Month, F/M, Love Month, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: is it true? Is Michael really taking a break from Love Month?!?!?! IS IT JUST A PRANK BRO?!?!!?! (Katrice Russets belongs to CakeTriflez)
Relationships: Michael Warren/Katrice Russets
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Michael takes a break....from Love Month?!

Spooky Month was over and done. Merry Month was gone and passed. With January it was more of a calming month before the next month was going to be celebrated to its full content. That month being…

“Love Month.” Katrice said as she looked on her phone’s calendar app. In just two weeks it was coming. It meant a lot of things. The last month of Winter, the last month to have snowy days, and the month that gets people the most happy due to its loving nature around it. 

With February, the keyword was “love” being the reason that the month was celebrated; well, for one day really. For Michael though, he celebrated the month that he once despised and hated for years. As a small rabbit kit he loved it and always got to try to ask out other girls in his class. Even almost a bit during his middle school days. Yet one tragic relationship made him hate love forever. Saying it was a poison that would kill you slowly but surely.

Michael hated it...until he came across Katrice. A red panda with an attitude who was the Mean Girl Bully trope. At first, he hated her for being so cruel. As time went on and he got to know her more, he saw she was only acting like that to fit in with the crowd she once said were her best friends. Now, the two had hooked up and formed a relationship that lasted for a good couple of years and is still going. Without Katrice, Michael would have been a nobody. Without Michael, Katrice would have been a lonely mammal who would keep losing boyfriends and have no good life.

Now Michael views February as Love Month. A time to celebrate with the red panda he loved more dearly than any game or ice cream. Of course though like with his months he cherished, he always was invested in it. With Love Month, he was just in the happiest of moods. Wanting cuddles, giving Katrice kisses, and always having to be taking her out on dates and giving her great gifts. 

Katrice loved it of course since she was getting way better treatment than what her exes did for her; though it didn’t help she was mean to them. The red panda loved her boyfriend’s lovey dovey mood, yet it was crazy at times. There were moments where he was so needy and wanting to cuddle on her and her tail and give her many kisses that she had to hide and lock herself in the bathroom with some chips and some drinks to keep herself in for a long while until he calmed down.

Unknown to Katrice who said those words out loud, Michael overheard it as he was standing next to her playing a game. She thought he would be too distracted to notice her words. He paused the game and looked over at her phone. She was right. It was coming closer than expected. He gasped and felt a smile growing on his face.

“Oh no…” Katrice was ready for the bunny to do many binkys. “So what are you going to do for Love Month.”

The rabbit who was ecstatic as can be started to put his thinking cap on. What would he do? Katrice was ready to hear all of the future plans of giving out Valentine’s Day cards or giving candy to his friends and mainly for Katrice or maybe just watch some romantic comedy movies. 

“I’m not so sure. Maybe I could just take a break perhaps.” That wasn’t Michael. It just couldn’t be. Him taking a break from celebrating a special month? That just wasn’t like him. It couldn’t be the rabbit that Katrice knew and loved.

“You’re joking right?” She asked as she was ready for him to pull a prank and give her a kiss on the cheek or something cute.

“I’m serious. With Merry Month I know what to do. With Spooky Month I got it all covered...Love Month though...seems like maybe it is best to relax.” 

“So...no more surprise kisses?” Michael shook his head after she said that.

She continued. “No more getting needy?”

“I will ease myself. I’ll still take you out on dates buttt not as much as I did last year.” Michael told Katrice as he looked her right in the eyes as he said it. He was dead serious.

Love Month was...over? No more having to hide in the bathroom? No more trying to be sneaking in and out of the house? No more...crazy amount of kisses and loves? For someone that had suffered so much in every February, it was a victory. Finally it was nothing but freedom with every single day. 

A chance to relax. Do some shopping without a rabbit cuddling and purring loudly in a mall. No more crazy gifts like chocolate hearts and bouquets of roses. No more of Lovey Month...possibly forever. A bold thought of course, but it was one that the red panda was starting to ponder about.

She got a break, but it would mean less of Michael being...Michael. Sure, back then he was a dorky gamer to her eyes when she met him on that cold and snow covered day. Now he seemed like a caring rabbit who did have a needy emotion to him. She couldn’t really blame him; with love having to hurt the poor bun every step of the way.

How he was able to handle her mean behavior she will never know. Maybe he viewed it as a challenge perhaps? Desperation of trying to bring the good in a mammal? Regardless of whichever path was true, it seemed so horrible for her to now realize she wasn’t going to get the treatment she always got every February. No more waking up to kisses and needy hugs like with every day on Love Month.

Michael reached for his controller and was about ready to play his game once again. Until he felt one of his hands behind grabbed by Katrice. He looked over to her and saw she seemed bummed. 

“What’s wrong Katrice? Was it something I said?” Michael questioned and was quick to apologize for any wrongdoing.

“No, no you’re fine just umm...uhh.” She wanted to say it, but she never really was the romantic type. True she and Michael did some of the list of things cliche couples do, but never would she have thought she would miss a monthly event like this. With Merry Month and Spooky Month she would never try to bring it back, but with Love Month she wanted to have Michael go all out with it.

“Is this about Love Month?” She nodded her head as he said that. “Well I mainly did it for you. I know that you don’t like me being too needy and so...passionate I guess you can say. Heh.”

“Well I can understand but well I-” She felt her cheeks growing red. “I do...like the attention and feeling of being loved by you.”

Then it was Michael’s turn to be as red as a rose. “You mean...you actually like it when I go full blown lovey dovey mode?”

“Well it can be crazy, but the gifts and the dates and having to wake up with a kiss and cuddle is just something I never thought I would ever get. Almost every day I feel giddy just feeling the smooches and being held close to you.”

Michael felt his heart jumping as he could sense that his foot was ready to thump fast out of feeling happiness starting to take over. “W-wow. I never thought I would hear you say that.”

Katrice giggled at the flustering rabbit who had his ears perked up and his smile looking just as dorky as ever. “I say embrace Love Month...just be sure to not go too crazy ok?”

“No promise, but I will try.” With that said and done, Michael started to scoot himself closer to Katrice with his head laying over on her arm. If he wanted to lay his head on her shoulder he would need a pillow or two given how tall she was. 

Katrice smirked and laid her head gently onto his. His ears flopped down behind him as Katrice could hear the sounds of light fast thumping on the floor. A clear sound of a happy rabbit. 

“I love you.” Michael said in such a sweet tone that it could tug anyone’s heartstrings.

“I know you do my sweet Hershey Kiss.” Katrice says as she called him by his nickname she gave him.

“I love yooouuuu my pumpkin spice raccoon~” Michael still was going on with the cutesy tone while he started to make low purring.

She rolled her eyes and gave a soft smirk. “I love you too Michael.”

“How muucch?” 

“More than the mammal on the moon.”

“Hmmm...seems small.” Michael looked up at her as she chuckled to herself as she saw that she was just as blushed as he was.

“Fiiinneee. I love you more than I love not being a gamer.”

“Harsh, but I will accept it.” 

“Good...ya strange gamer rabbit.”

“Well I guess no cuddles for-”

“Ugh fine ok ok I’m sorry.” She started to wrap her big fluffy tail around him as a way to apologize for letting her mean girl side creep in.

“You are forgiven...my adorable red panda~”

“Awwwee, you’re such a sweetie pie~”

And so, the two cuddled and loved each other while making cute nicknames for each other and getting back into being the cliche couple they usually made fun of.

It lasted for a whole day until they went to sleep.


End file.
